


Miracles are Horsehocky and Luck is an Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family bonding!, GW verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But the bonds between us are the only things that show us what family is.---A thing I did to organize my stuff for my rp group. Woo.





	

"Now Mitama. I have to tell you the truth, alright? You may not like it."  
"What do you mean, ' the truth'? You're my father, right? You and Uncle Josana found me on a mountain and raised me. Isn't that the truth?"  
"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, Mitama."

\---

_  
It's a cold night in the mountainous regions, the sins of the father in progress while Azama finds himself stuck climbing alone. His brother was really good for nothing, huh? The monk doesn't think too much about what's going on in the cabin he's leaving behind, having decided he'd rather walk in the snow and fight wild animals who think him a snack. Was it always this cold in september? Azama finds himself unable to remember._

_He spends the night walking, humming, and generally ignoring his surroundings, rather taking a moment to contemplate his life so far. Azama is the second son of the head priest of his village, who married some missionary woman to have him and his brother, Josana. His father's never liked his sharp tongue or blunt attitude, generally taking things not seriously at all. Well, jokes on papa, because Azama's figured it all out. Life has no meaning!_

_It's not until the sun begins to peak pver the mountains that the monk decides to head back, carfully dodging animal droppings as he retaces his footprints left in the snow. By the time the cabin his brother was sleeping in comes into sight, the other looks pale and scared, as if haunted by a ghost._

_"Brother, what ails you?" The younger asks as he walks closer, his sibling snatching his shoulders roughly and leaning in._

_"I have broken my vow, Azama. We cannot leave the village yet - father can't know. I cannot have her returning with a possible child, proclaiming it mine." His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper._

_"So... we're staying? So this lady can possibly have your out of wedlock baby, and then what?" Despite his eyes never opening, Josana can feel his sibling squint._

_"We'll... we'll tell father we found her on the mountain and raise her like she was our own. Look. Azama, I want to be the tribe priest. I know you have detested the idea of becoming that role. If you tell father, you're going to get me killed and forced into a job you hate." Josana explains, and Azama tilts his head and lets out a sigh._

_"I suppose... though, I get to name the child." The younger brother grins, while the elder gives him a look._

_"Deal, I guess. Kinda weird to ask for that... but okay."_

__

\----

"So does that mean that child... was me?"  
"Yes. You're actually my niece. We didn't have the heart to tell you once our father stepped down, since you seemed so happy. Well, I tried to, but Josana wouldn't let me. I was worried you may no longer take me seriously if I told you once we started traveling, since you always liked me better."  
"... Do I really have to keep calling you dad?"  
"If you don't want to."  
"Okay, good. My turn to tell a story, then."

\---

__  
"Father, wait!"  
"I'm afraid I can't! With this job, we'll be in good standing!"  
"At least let me go with you!" 

_That would be the last words Mitama ever heard from him. It had been eight years since the pair had left their small village to travel, with the monk making promise to his adoptive daughter that the world was there to explore. The trip to the first town out of the mountains had been rough, but the city was almost too much for both of them._

_There had been the dangers of the escalators, learning how to use devices to assist in living, and many times where Azama had to firmly put someone in their place with no more than his sharp tongue._

_Mitama wouldn't have traded it for the world._

_As she grew up in her small village and even as they traveled, Azama taught Mitama the most valuable thing she has - rhyming and word composition. Haikus, poems, lyrics - anything she could use to make a poem was given to her by Azama. Long rides by hitchiking and the (very scary) stow away ride on the airplane was spent sleeping or composing. Those were the days she loved best._

_Then they landed in a new land, far away from the little village she knew, and all she had was the clothes on her back and her father. He promised to make life better for them here._

_That's why he got the job._

_He was off, too quickly, and already in the house before he was just... gone. Mitama had run after him, but lost sight of the man once he ducked around a corner._

_She spent the first month alone, having no muse to compose with as she searched for him. As time drew on, Mitama did the only things she did best - compose and sleep. She collected her poems with an idea, an idea that she'll become a rich and famous poets and as her fans whisper her name, maybe, just maybe, her name will get to him and Azama will finally see her again._

_As she made profits and became well known for her poetic commemts on life, in vain, she searched for him in the crowds. For four years she looked, giving up and trying again over and over in a struggle to find where he went._

_Then, as she passed the hospital on a walk, she overheard a pair of nurses complain about a wild haired man with a sharp tongue. Excited, Mitama asked about him, only to find her first lead in four years. He had to go to the hospital for amputation, and didn't pay his medical bills._

_It was times like those she was thankful for her wealth._

_Soon, she found a wheelchair that had been frozen to the ground on her walks, noting a strange phone in the chair. Could it be...?_

_With her hopes up more, she searched the phone to find yes, her father used it. A few clicks on her own phone led her to the chatroom, and Mitama had never been more hopeful. She found him. She actually found a man missing for four years._

_Which is how she found the address of Ryoma, and her father, collasped at the bottom of the stairs with a cat on his chest._

__

\---

"Was it only four years I was locked in the basement? I swore it was six..."  
"Azama, I'm twenty four. You went missing when I was twenty. It's been four years."  
"Oh well."  
"You can also stop telling people you have a wife."  
"Eheheh."  
"I guess we finally get to live like we wanted to. I missed having you around... father."  
"Mitama, I missed you too. You're the best niece daughter I could have asked for. Normally I'd scold you... but I think a nap is in order."  
"It is a shocker/ he finally agrees/ the best nap awaits."


End file.
